


Lego Ninjago Roleplay

by silver_wolf8500



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Legos, M/M, Other, Roleplay, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf8500/pseuds/silver_wolf8500
Summary: A collection of roleplay prompts! Just comment which ones you'd like to do - I have discord and can get other apps if you roleplay elsewhere.
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Acronix/Cyrus Borg, Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Morro (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Greenstorm Prompts A

Greenstorm (Morro x Lloyd)

A) Morro takes Wu's hand, and starts his path to redemption. This first starts with forgiving Lloyd and finding his place in this world.  
B) While controlling Lloyd's body, Morro finds out a few things about the Green Ninja he didn't know before. And maybe Lloyd finds some things out about Morro, too..  
C) Morro was Sensei's first student. But instead of 30-50 years in the past, its during the present time. As a human, and part of the Ninja. When Lloyd first arrives, Morro has to get used to a kid being part of them now.  
D) Wu's abused Morro since as far back as he can remember. Emotionally and physically. And then he lied to the Ninja about it, painting Morro as the one in the wrong. Morro lures Lloyd away during the Day of the Departed to tell him this. Lloyd, feeling betrayed by his Uncle, decides to help him find another way to return. 

NOTE: I can't do smut in roleplays.  
Again, comment which you like! I have a discord and can get other apps. You can also pick your own prompt, if you have an idea.


	2. Bruise Prompts A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruise (Jay x Cole)

A) Cole feels down about being a ghost, and Jay makes it his mission to make him feel better. This includes hauling him out for some cake (he's pretty sure ghosts can eat, anyway), sitting him down for video games (and intentionally letting him win), and best of all: cuddles!  
B) Jay shows up to Cole's room one, trembling. He had a nightmare, and went to his friend for comfort. Maybe the nightmares are a little more than the two realized, especially when they seemed to be mainly about traumatic instances in their life. Jay gets diagnosed with PTSD later on, and suddenly everything makes sense.   
C) The two run across a small kid alone on the streets, and decide to take him in. They're going to be fathers!!

NOTE: I can't do smut in roleplays.  
Again, comment which you like! I have a discord and can get other apps. You can also pick your own prompt, if you have an idea.


	3. Destiny Prompts A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro x Kai  
> These are mostly AU centered while the others were canon universe centered :')

A) Kai (reasonably) despises Morro. He hates the ghost with a passion, but Morro makes some very convincing points to turn him against his friends and convince the fiery ninja to join him.  
B) Morro’s a junior, and Kai a freshman. The raven-haired boy was cocky, an asshole, yet oh-so-attractive. Kai hates how Morro treats those in younger grades, but can’t seem to keep his eyes off the older student.  
C) In a world without powers and realms and monsters, Morro is a criminal. A gang leader, a powerful one at that. He’s killed many men, including Kai’s work partner. Kai’s part of the police force. He catches Morro and interrogates him, yet.. why doesn’t he want to see Morro go?

NOTE: I can't do smut in roleplays.  
Again, comment which you like! I have a discord and can get other apps. You can also pick your own prompt, if you have an idea.


	4. Greenstorm Prompts B

E) High School AU. Morro being a bitchy student one day and talking about Lloyd’s friends in a negative way. They break out in a fight and get detention together  
F) Human AU - prompt similar to my Destiny one :’). Morro works in a bar, and Lloyd as a detective. Lloyd comes in one day to investigate a crime and later finds out Morro committed it  
G) Morro visits Lloyd instead of Wu on the Day of the Departed. He has some things to apologize for. They figure out a way to help him stay (which is going to be a spell bc yes)  
H) Garmadon takes Morro from Wu and helps him. Lloyd becomes protective over him when Wu tries to take him back bc yes. No they aren’t “technically siblings”, Garmadon took him in not adopted him  
NOTE: I can't do smut in roleplays.  
Again, comment which you like! I have a discord and can get other apps. You can also pick your own prompt, if you have an idea.


End file.
